Too late for saving
by kAckRssI
Summary: Who is Nico? A traitor? ahero? Not even Nico's sure. With all the things he's done it's easy for him to just run before the kill him. But now the gods want his help. But does Nico want to help them? And will Hestia, the only Olympian who still believes in Nico, manage to calm the gods down and get them to not kill Nico? This is one quest Nico may not survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This my first story with narrating like the hunger games book, so I'm not sure how this came out. The story will be mostly narrated by Nico (Since he's the main character.) but I'll tell you if its narrated by someon else.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some future Ocs**

* * *

**Prolouge**

I run breathlessly, as I think: I'll never make it. I can't.

I know I can't the possibilities of me surviving are not good. In fact there aren't any. They all hate me. All want to kill me. I'd betrayed both sides. Worked for Gaea, helped out Olympus.

It was too much pressure. Plus the gods know everything, so does Gaea.

I stop running so suddenly, I surprise myself by what I'm doing. But I've made my choice.

_Of course, I'll never make it. After all, all I am is just Nico Di'angelo, the stupid son of Hades who thought he could get away with his crimes. But can I really?_

* * *

My head hurts. I can barely move. Am I dead?

No, I'm not. I can feel my heart beating, plus I know a lot about death so I think I'd know if I were. I slowly open my eyes. I take in my surroundings.

Am I being help prisoner by Gaea or the gods? I really don't know, because when I stopped back at the forest in L.A. I was sure one of them would kill me. But they didn't.

"About time you wake up." I hear a voice say. The voice can't belong to someone older than eight or nine years old, but it sounds old and wise to me.

I look around desperately trying to find the person, but as soon as I sit up my vision blurs and I feel sick. I almost immediately lie back down and hear the voice again.

"No, use." It says. This time its owner steps out and reveals herself and I'm shocked.

"So, I'm captured by the gods," I sneer, because I really am in no mood to show any god, any respect.

If my attitude hurts Hestia, she doesn't show it. "Well, someone's in a mood," She says.

I decide to ignore her comment since I have questions of my own. "Why am I here?" I ask.

I try to get up again, but like before end up the same. Besides me Hestia is frowning, thinking of what to tell me, most likely.

"We need your help," She finally says softly. This shocks me, by we she obviously meant the gods, but me. They need me.

What?

Why?

It all sounded like a joke. I was a traitor, I couldn't be trusted. Besides if they needed help they could ask any of my cousins, or Hazel my half-sister, they'd be much more helpful than I would.

"It's destined," Hestia says as if she were reading my thoughts— and I think she was, "It has to be you not them."

My vision suddenly burrs again and I can't help but think, why should I trust them? I've already decided a long time ago I can trust no one.

Before I black out I hear Hestia's voice, "Sweet dreams, hero." She says.

_Hero, I've never been called a hero before._

* * *

**A/N Okay so I just wanted to say how I love the character of NIco, but I can't seem but notice that he's keeping secrets. I mean what does he do when he's not at Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter?**

**So I decided to write a little about Nico. This fanfic will take place during the Mark of Athena. Its what Nico's up to. I hope you like it and don't forget to review, It'd mean alot to me :)**


	2. Khione, Lycaon, Percy and Hazel

**A/N First of all before I say anything, I'm soooooo sooooorrryyyy! I've just kept on forgetting because one day I'll say today I'll finish the chapter, but then it's next day and I realize I forgot, so I guess it's a combination of my awful memory and my limited free time, but I really hope people still care enough to read and review... Please?**

**Now before you read the chapter (Or I forget) Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some future OCs**

* * *

I fall asleep I hear this voice. It's a powerful voice, but it sounds sleepy too, as if it's awakening from a deep sleep. I instantly recognize it as the voice of Gaea.

"You son of Hades! Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" Gaea says, and even if i could, I wouldn't respond, because I have no idea how to respond. I really don't know how to. I mean, what have I gotten myself into? It seems like everyone but me knows my future.

"I'd kill you now if it weren't for the fates. If it weren't for the fact that your so important," Gaea hisses. Now, I'm really confused. What is it that makes me so important? I don't really have much time to think about it because I wake up with such a start, and I bolt right up.

"They've had a trial" it's Hestia talking and I wonder if she's talking to me, "They all agreed you should be allowed to live, if you go on the quest." Quest? There she goes again. What quest?

"The Gods need you, Nico Diangelo," Hestia says, "We need a Hero."

Okay, it's a record I've been called a hero about two times.

"Hero?" I mumble, I look around for Hestia only to find her standing next to me find her standing next to me.

"Your quest starts now" Hestia says and the world around me starts spinning. Oh, crap.

* * *

My head is dizzy, and my mouth tastes like blood. I have no idea why. I open my eyes and sit up, while take in my surroundings, I'm surrounded by trees. My best guess is that I'm in a forest of some kind.

I take a risk and start to stand up. Thats when I hear a growl. Frantically, I stand up and look around.

Nothing, it was nothing. Just my imagination, I tell myself.

I decide to take a look around, so I venture into the trees. My legs are stiff, which I guess is a type of after shock for not using them in a while.

Though, I don't know how much time I was with Hestia, I'm guessing it was pretty long since this place is covered with glittering snow. I try to clear my mind and think. There"s nothing here. So why did Hestia send me here?

I hear the growl again. This time it's clearer, closer... Behind me!

I turn around only to be face to face with Khione.

"Traitor," She hisses. Behind her wolves start growling. Besides her was King Lycaon. So that meant... Ah, werewolves.

I turn my attention back to Khione, "Khione!" I exclaim like she's an old friend I'm delighted to see, "What brings you here, deep into the forest? Gaea's order?"

Khione just smiles cruelly, "Kind of."

I smile back, keeping my cool, "Now why would Gaea send you to a forest?"

Khione's cold eyes meet mine and I try not to shiver, "You of all people should know, Di angelo. Gaea is not happy with you."

I shake my head dissaprovingly, "What about you? Aren't you worried Gaea will be mad at you?"

If possible Khione turns paler than she already is, "Why would she ever be mad at me?"

I smile enjoying how truly weak she is to the fact that I know so much about her, "You know," I say casually, "Helping out that demigod that you like so much" Instead of turning even more pale, now Khione is red with anger.

"Don't you dare-" She starts.

"His name is Leo Valdez, right? One of the seven?

Now Khione is fuming with anger, "Shut up!" She shrieks.

"The one that's friends are trying to stop Gaea. You know I bet my life that he is also trying to stop Gaea and, of course with you helping them-"

"I said, shut up!" Khione shrieks, her words dripping with anger. Khione's usual pale skin was now red from both embarrassment and anger. I smile enjoying myself.

Then, Khione turns to the werewolves, "Kill him," She says moving out of the way. King Lycaon and his Wolves start to move.

"Woah, wait," I say, "Lycaon, come on buddy, your not actually going to kill me" I force a smile

Lycaon just laughs cruelly. "Orders are orders."

I realize I have no chance against them so I turn and run straight into a shadow. I can hear Khione's screams of, "Traitor! Coward! Get back here and fight!" Uh, no thanks.

I stop shadow traveling. I realize I'm at camp half-blood, in my cabin. I wonder if anyone knows about how I had worked for Gaea, because if they did all they need to know is that I'm here and then I'm dead. I sigh, when did my life get so messed up?

* * *

I wake up and realize I had fallen asleep, strangely enough, I slept a dreamless nap. Weird, demi-gods almost always have dreams.

Getting up I decide to look around. Maybe there are clues as to what I'm suppose to do on this quest. I finally find a paper that seems pretty important, only it's filled with writing in Latin. Damn it. Why do I have to be Greek?

Wait, Camp Jupiter. Hazel can help me. Relief filled me.

* * *

I stand waiting for Hazel to come until I hear a voice behind me, Hazel's

"Hey, I've brought a friend."

I turn around and suddenly I feel like panicking. Percy! Next to Hazel stood Percy. He looked the same except that he was beat up and dirty. Like he had been fighting a monster. For a moment I'm about to stutter out his name but then a stern voice says: _Calm down. He knows nothing and you better not be the one to ruin my_ _plans or else..._. Hera?

I get a hold of myself, hiding my shock. Percy though, looks at me like he should know me but doesn't know me.

"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel says, oblivious to the fact that we both already know each other. "He's a good guy. Percy this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

I force myself to act as if I don't know him by holding out my hand,"Pleased to meet you," I say, "I'm Nico di Angelo."

Percy scowls, "I- I know you"

Keep calm, I tell myself remembering Hera's or else."Do you?" I look at hazel for an explanation.

It takes hazel awhile but finally she tells me that Percy lost his memory. I cant help but think sarcastically,_ No, he didn't. _And then: It makes sense Jason lost his memories too.

Our conversation continues with Hazel asking if I know Percy, me hastily changing the subject, Percy asking who Gaea is, blah, blah, blah.

Finally, while Hazel is telling Percy about our thoughts on Thanatos gone, Frank shows up. And thank Zeus he does, I'm still careful not to let anything slip, but I'm still worried he'll come around any moment. Remember his memories, and strangle me for not telling him anything, or worse blow cover.

* * *

I watch as Percy and Frank leave then turn to my sister.

"You know him don't you?" she asks

I hesitate wondering how much to say. If I say to much i can ruin whatever plan Hera has, and blow my cover here, everyone would know I'm Greek. And it won't take them long to figure out about camp half-blood.

"Percy Jackson," I say at last, "Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people- you should understand."

"But he's not like... like me?"

"No," I say, "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at camp."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to camp Jupiter. You can trust him,"

"Like I trust you" Hazel says bitterly.

"Look I know this is hard," I say, "But you have a second chance. You can make things right."

"Nothing about this is right," Hazel says. If they find out the truth about me-"

"They wont," I promise her, "They'll call a quest soon. They have 'll make me proud. Trust me Bi-"

I stop and turn away from Hazel. I did it again, I almost called Hazel_ Bianca. _My other sister. Not my younger, Roman, half-blood sister, but my real, biological, older sister. The one who left me and chose to be reborn. The one I miss with all my heart. The reason I am who I am today, because if she'd still been alive, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be _this Nico_. I'd be playing Mythomagic. _Laughing, smiling. Enjoying __myself. _Things that are very rare for me now. But despite all of this I guess its okay because of Hazel. My younger sister, because Im her older brother.

"I'm sorry," I say and I truly am I'm just not sure if at that moment she the only sister I'm saying it to. We talk a little more but I don't bother to put much attention into our conversation.

And I don't know how but at the end of the day I already know what I'm suppose to do. My quest is to find the doors of death.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long in updating, I'd be pissed if I were you too, so it's okay to be mad. Anyways, I can't promise to update a lot. But I can promise it won't take me a month to Update again.**

**Seriously, though sorry about that. And just one more thing I'm thinking of making a one-shot that focuses more about the brother-sister relationship with Nico and Hazel, so I want opinions. Should I write it? If I do would you read it? **

**Until**** next time. R&R, guys**


End file.
